Empty Space
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: I am nothing but a empty space


**Empty Space**

_too late to hide  
and too tired to care_

- Ele não me ama, Blaise.

Pansy Parkinson chorava. Chorava porque justo no seu dia de glória, a formatura, Draco Malfoy não a convidara. Draco Malfoy convidara a irmã de Daphne. A irmã mais nova, loira, pequena, frágil. Que nunca faria metade das coisas que ela faria por ele.

Blaise colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Sentindo tantas coisas indecifráveis. Sentia, principalmente, alivio.

- Ele disse com essas palavras, Pansy?  
- Disse que jamais se casaria comigo, e ...

Chorava demais para dizer qualquer coisa compreensível.

Blaise sentou-se do lado dela, Pansy inclinou-se para chorar em seu ombro, recebendo um abraço.

- Talvez, isso foi o melhor que poderia ter acontecido, Pansy...

Ela olhou o amigo com a maquiagem borrada pela lagrimas.

- Eu amo, sempre amei, sempre vou amar Draco Malfoy, Blaise - Usava um tom convicto, como se aquela fosse uma verdade indiscutível.

Doeu. Não sabia direito o por quê. Sabia que tal informação vinha gelada e cortante. Não sabia como agir, viu os cabelos presos em um penteado outrotora elegante, acariciou os fios soltos e disse-lhe que tudo ia ficar bem. Ela fungava e chorava no seu ombro.

_you're beautiful  
you're confusing  
you're illogical  
you're amazing_

**-x-**

Dançava com Daphne Greengrass, era o casamento de Draco - do qual fora padrinho - E Daphne estava linda, graciosa, solteira. Enquanto dançava, Blaise pensava em casar-se com Daphne, seria um bom casamento, ficaria mais próximo de Draco, e poderia gostar dela, não poderia? Olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis, ela sorria tanto, inclinou-se e beijou-a. Foi bom.

Quando abriu os olhos, viu olhos verdes, quase castanhos lhe encarando, viu um sorriso errado surgir nos lábios finos, viu cabelos castanhos, quase pretos. Vira Pansy Parkinson. Sorriu encabulado, piscou; e lá estava os cabelos castanhos, quase loiros, de Daphne, os lábios carnudos dela lhe sorrindo gentilmente, os olhos azuis, sem malicia. Assustou-se.

As boas maneiras pediam que ele ficasse até o fim da festa e com Daphne. Ficou. Afinal, fazia tanto tempo que não via Pansy, ela sumira desde quando o casamento de Draco fora marcado. Beijou Daphne mais vezes, e logo se acostumara com os olhos azuis e o sorriso gentil.

**-x-**

_all that I've found points right back to you  
I've watched you move  
from down below  
where do I go from here_

Viu Pansy passar pelo outro lado da rua, em um acaso estranho, a seguiu, a alcançou. Ela sorriu, do jeito de sempre, e Blaise teve a esperança que afinal toda aquela fase depressiva pela qual ela passara, desde o noivado de Draco, tivesse acabado.

- Eu estou tão feliz Blaise.

O sorriso dela não negava isso, e parecia tanto que ela iluminava todo aquele ambiente escuro do bar que estavam com o sorriso dela. Só de vê-la sorrir, Blaise sentiu vontade de sorrir também.

- O que te deixa tão feliz?

Blaise, durante o meio segundo de espera pela resposta, esperou ouvir _"Você"._ Não ouviu

- Nott, nós nos encontramos há um tempo atrás, naquele tempo que eu ainda amava Malfoy, ele me mudou Blaise, ele gosta de mim, quer ficar comigo, quer casar comigo. Acho que eu voltei a amar.

Precipício. Era tudo que Blaise podia sentir enquanto continuava a conversa, cheia de sorrisos e risadas. Porque o fato de estar noivo de Daphne não afetava Pansy, ela gostava, ela queria ir no casamento, e já planejava jantares entre as famílias. Ela não tinha ciúmes, estava feliz pelo amigo. Amigo. E Blaise sentia vontade de matar Nott por roubar o seu lugar, era só ele que podia consolá-la, era só ele que podia amá-la.

**-x-**

Em três meses. Em três meses seria um homem casado.

Há três meses não tinha noticias de Pansy.

Ela fora viajar com Nott, não mandou cartas.

Não podia reclamar, Daphne era ótima. Sua mãe gostava de Daphne. Ela o amava, e não era complicada. Era tudo tão certo. Menos a angústia que sentia por não saber nada de Pansy, e seus pensamentos onde Nott jazia morto e enterrado e Pansy ao seu lado.

Uma coruja, negra, de olhos quase verdes. Um bilhete, meio borrado, e um quarto de hotel, de luxo.

Abraço. Abraço. Abraço. Choro.

- Qual é o meu problema Blaise?

Chorava compulsivamente. Chorava porque Nott a dispensara - casaria com uma francesa. Chorava porque era injusto, porque não queria ser solteira, queria casar. Queria não ser Pansy Parkinson, queria não ser usada - nunca mais.

_you're beautiful  
you're confusing  
you're illogical  
you're amazing_

- Não há nenhum problema com você.

Riu sarcástica enquanto fungava no ombro dele.

- É claro que há. Olha pra mim. Eu tenho 20 anos e nada, nada que eu planejei na minha vida deu certo. Ninguém me ama, eu sou sempre sozinha. Até meus pais já estão cansados de mim. Meus pais, Blaise. Eles acham que sou eu que escolhi viver na casa deles, e não casar, e não ter ninguém, eles acham que eu escolhi tudo que fez minha vida dar errado. Não fui eu Blaise. Foram os outros, foi o chapéu seletor, foi Draco, foi a Greengrass...

- O que a Daphne te fez? - Ainda a abraçava, cheirava os cabelos longos castanhos e ondulados.

- Eu estava falando da Astoria, Blaise. Céus eu adoro a Daphne, principalmente porque ela te faz feliz. E você é a única pessoa que ainda está na minha vida, que eu realmente me importo.

Respirou fundo. Segurou a vontade de gritar que queria Pansy, que queria ela lhe beijando, que queria casar com ela. Desejou que ela o amasse.

**-x-**

Amanhã. Quando acordasse amanhã, acordaria sentindo o perfume doce de Daphne, e veria os olhos meigos lhe sorrirem de amor. Sentiria também o peso da aliança no anelar esquerdo.

Hoje, ao pôr-do-sol. Decidira que depois do pôr-do-sol não desejaria mais que toda aquela história fosse com Pansy. E entenderia por fim, que ela escolhera não amá-lo, e deveria se conformar com isso.

A vira quase todos os dias dos últimos três meses. Isso fez bem a Pansy. Ela parecia voltar a ser feliz. Não a vira durante toda aquela semana. Pansy prometera ir no seu casamento.

Contudo, naquela manhã ensolarada de setembro, Blaise sentiu uma vontade tão grande de vê-la, abraçá-la, e passar horas conversando com ela, até ficar escuro.

Não queria magoar Daphne. Gostava dela tanto quanto Pansy gostava dele. A respeitava. E eles tinham todas as coisas necessárias para serem um casal perfeito.

Encontrou Draco na hora do almoço. Astoria estava grávida. Draco estava estressado. E quando se despediu, disse que Blaise não deveria casar por obrigação - não dava certo, Draco sabia por conta própria.

Blaise riu e falou que não casava por obrigação, casava porque... Não conseguia explicar.

Durante a tarde, lembrou-se de todos os motivos que o faziam querer casar, tudo sobre como Daphne era a mulher ideal. Nada sobre amor. Merlin, ele só sabia amar Pansy.

Estava quase na hora. Pansy não viera. E, no altar, tudo que Blaise pensava era em ver o sorriso de Pansy - o motivo que quebraria todas as suas outras razões para não casar com Daphne.

Alegou que precisava de ar, saiu da capela. Uma coruja, negra, de olhos quase verdes, lhe entregou um bilhete. Aparatou, o hotel não era de luxo, o quarto não estava trancado.

Pela janela, passavam os últimos raios de sol. O pôr-do-sol começara.

- Pansy?

A figura triste, magra, cansada - e mesmo assim bela - surgiu do banheiro.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar casando agora?

- Eu recebi seu bilhete.

Ficou vermelha. Vergonha. Nunca estivera tão exposta.

- Eu não vou me matar, não sei porque escrevi isso. - Riu nervosa - Vai embora, vai casar Blaise.

- Não.

Aquele não saíra tão forte. Aquele não mostrava que todas as razões que levavam Blaise ao casamento com Daphne estavam erradas. Pansy olhava pro chão.

- Eu não quero estragar sua vida Blaise, eu já estraguei a vida dos meus pais, a vida de qualquer um que se aproxime de mim. Vai casar Blaise.

- Não. Não porque, não importa quantas vidas você já tenha estragado, você sempre melhorou a minha. Não porque eu gosto do seu sorriso errado, e não do da Daphne. Não porque já faz tanto tempo que eu quero você. Eu escolhi amar você Pansy.

- Não Blaise. Eu escolhi não amar você mais do que um amigo, porque se você for qualquer outra coisa na minha vida, eu vou te afastar de mim, como eu faço com todos os outros. Vai casar Zabinni.

Ela não sorria, os cabelos estavam presos, a pele não estava pálida, os olhos não estavam vermelhos. Ela não estivera chorando. Afinal ela nunca sentiu ciúmes dele, e jamais se casaria com ele, e jamais aceitaria ser escolhida por Blaise.

Blaise era só raiva e dor. Voltou, casou. E jurou pra si mesmo que amaria Daphne só para provar para Pansy que ele escolhera outra, e a culpa era dela.

_where do I go from here  
I guess I'll find out as I go_

**-x-**

Uma semana depois. Uma coruja, negra, de olhos quase verdes. Uma carta. Um vazio e uma sinceridade incontáveis.

_"Eu te disse que eu sempre afastava as pessoas da minha vida. A parte triste é que isso incluiu você.  
Porque ter você por perto sempre me deu uma certa segurança, uma certa esperança de que, no final, tudo daria certo. Acho que era o efeito do seu sorriso ou do seu abraço, não sei.  
Só que você foi sincero comigo e acho que eu devo ser sincera com você.  
Eu nunca quis que você se casasse com a Daphne. Mas você parecia tão feliz, achei que deveria parecer feliz também.  
E quando eu te mandei aquele bilhete, eu desejava mesmo me matar - não sabia a forma - porque eu queria te por na minha vida, eu queria ter sido escolhida por você pra amar você. Só que você disse do seu amor muito tarde. Eu já estava convencida que você seria meu amigo e isso seria o certo.  
Estava errada. Porque durante toda essa semana tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em como eu queria ter te beijado ao menos uma vez.  
Essas linhas estão confusas, eu sei. Mas hoje, quando acordei. Me senti tão vazia, a sua ausência na minha vida é muito mais dolorosa que de todas outras pessoas juntas. Minha vida tornou-se tão vazia.  
Meus pais estão gritando comigo, querem que eu saia de casa.  
Eu não agüento mais, não sem você.  
Eu estou feliz que você tenha casado. Agora sei que você sempre vai ter alguém do seu lado - eu não. E isso me livra de qualquer culpa pelo o que eu vou fazer.  
Obrigada por todos seus abraços, e todos seus carinhos.  
(Imagine que eu já tenha te beijado, que estou te beijando agora porque assim será uma despedida mais agradável).  
Mande um abraço à Daphne e Draco, pra Astória também.  
Desculpe por toda essa sinceridade confusa, o veneno já esta surtindo efeito e eu estou meio zonza..._

_Pansy Parkinson Zabinni"_

__  
**-x-**

Cemitério. Poucas pessoas. Uma tristeza inabalável.

Vazio.

Dentro e fora de Blaise tudo estava vazio. Triste.

_it's overrated  
until you're everything  
I have nothing  
but an empty space  
_

_

* * *

_**N/Deh:**

_Fic feita pro amigo secreto interships do 6v_

_Tirei a **Liihelsing,**_

Liih foi minha primeira BP, sorry se ela esta ruim (provavelmente esta .) Usei empty Space - lifehouse que eu acho lindo e divino item sorriso e é isso foi uma tentativa angst .

beijos

Reviews? *-*


End file.
